The present invention is directed to a package for a stick type product (e.g., a solid stick product, especially a solid cosmetic stick product such as an antiperspirant or deodorant stick, lip balm, insect repellent, etc.).
A conventional package for a solid stick product, such as a conventional antiperspirant or deodorant stick package, comprises a barrel for containing the antiperspirant or deodorant stick. The barrel has an opening through which a first end of the stick can be exposed for use. A second, opposite end of the antiperspirant or deodorant stick is supported on a movable product support member within the barrel. The product support member can be moved by pushing or with the use of a screw feed mechanism, for example, for adjusting the amount of antiperspirant or deodorant stick which extends beyond the barrel opening. Thus, the user adjusts the stick relative to the barrel until the end of the stick protrudes through the opening of the barrel a sufficient distance for rubbing the end of the stick against the underarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,462 to Lucas discloses an applicator for solidified products. This patent discloses a driving mechanism provided for to and fro translation of the product in order to extract and retract it. The driving mechanism is intended to overcome problems encountered in using known screw-type mechanisms and enable the user to operate the mechanism with one hand. The mechanism comprises a support base for the product which is movably mounted in a hollow case body and is provided with an extension that extends opposite to the product and is adapted to be engaged with an element affixed to a cursor by a connection tab that passes through the body. The cursor is arranged in a movable manner outside the body in such a way that activation of the cursor brings about an equivalent translational movement of the base and thus of the product. However, other than an extreme extracted and retracted position, this patent does not appear to describe any mechanism for locking the support base and solidified product in a particular position. Therefore, when such an applicator is used to apply a cosmetic stick product, e.g., to apply a deodorant or antiperspirant stick product to the underarm area, the force exerted on the applicator against the underarm will tend to push the stick product back into the applicator body. This is an inconvenience to the user who must continually upwardly adjust the product.